Lazos de Sangre
by GeishaPax
Summary: Este fic participa del reto "Sólo queremos ver el canon arder". Perteneciente al foro de Resident Evil: Behind The Horror. Jake Wesker conocerá su origen y a sus padres, el villano en este universo no es Wesker.


**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil no me pertenece, así que sólo me toca escribir fics.

 **Nota de la Autora:** Este fic participa del reto "Sólo queremos ver el canon arder". Perteneciente al foro de Resident Evil: Behind The Horror.

Bien, yo haré el fic con el "What If?"

Entonces, espero que les guste este planteamiento loco. Agradezco a Serge2112, mi beta y cómplice, dedicado a mis hermanas malvadas, sobre todo en esta ocasión a Frozenheart-chan, va para ti hermanita. Hice un pequeño guiño a tres fics: Te Perdí, Dark Temptation y Falling In To You. Los que sigan esas historias, espero se den cuenta de las micro referencias.

Los amo a todos, les mando un beso con baba de Wesker en esta ocasión.

P.D: campaña para tener lemmon Weskerfield en Mala Sangre, las actualizaciones de Vivir Por Ella, Déjà Vú y para que vuelva Lena.

Usen los hashtags oficiales #ExijoWeskerfieldEnMalaSangre #ExijoVivirPorElla #ExijoDejaVu y #StalkAna.

Es todo por mi parte.

* * *

 **Lazos de sangre.**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **1998, la Mansión.**

 _El techo continuó su chirriante descenso. Ya estaba a menos de tres metros de ella: iba a morir aplastada por completo. Dios, no permitas que muera de esta manera..._

 _-¿Jill? ¿Eres tú?_

 _Una voz resonó apagada en el lado del pasillo. Jill sintió que la esperanza volvía a recorrer inesperadamente su cuerpo al oír aquella voz. ¡Wesker!_

 _-¡Socorro! ¡Wesker, échala abajo ahora mismo, deprisa! -gritó Jill con voz aguda y temblorosa._

 _-¡Retrocede!_

 _Jill dio un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que oyó cómo la puerta recibía un tremendo impacto. La madera se estremeció, pero resistió el golpe. A Jill se le escapó un pequeño grito de frustración. Su mirada recorrió el espacio que había entre la puerta y el techo. Otro fuerte impacto, y la puerta volvió a estremecerse. El techo ya estaba a metro y medio de su cabeza._

 _Vamos, VAMOS._

 _El sonido del impacto del tercer golpe fue seguido por el crujido de la madera rompiéndose y astillándose. La puerta se abrió de par en par, y la silueta de Wesker se recortó en el umbral. Tenía la cara completamente enrojecida y sudorosa pero ya estaba extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Jill se lanzó hacia adelante y él la agarró por la muñeca, levantándole literalmente los pies del suelo y arrastrándolos por el aire hasta el pasillo. Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras a su espalda la puerta era aplastada sobre sus goznes. La madera y el metal chirriaron a medida que el techo continuaba bajando suavemente. La puerta se partió con una serie de crujidos y chasquidos agudos. El techo llegó hasta el suelo con un último y resonante impacto que pareció una explosión apagada. La casa quedó finalmente de nuevo en silencio, como una tumba. Jill y Wesker se pusieron en pie, y ella no dejó de mirar el umbral de la puerta mientras lo hacía. Todo el espacio que antes ocupaba la habitación estaba tapado por el sólido bloque de piedra que había constituido el techo. Eran al menos un par de toneladas de roca._

 _-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Wesker con su habitual tono de voz neutro._

 _Jill no contestó por unos instantes. Miró la escopeta que todavía sostenía en sus temblorosas manos y recordó lo confiada que se había sentido de que no había ninguna trampa. Por primera, vez se preguntó cómo iban a lograr salir de aquel lugar infernal._

* * *

 **2013, TerraSave, Washington.**

El ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S caminaba por el recibidor de la organización. Se dirigió a una de las chicas de la recepción, se quitó las gafas y le habló en una voz tan ronca que podía provocar a la más fuerte mujer de convicción. Pese a los años, el capitán y asesor de la B.S.A.A. aún tenía su encanto sobre las mujeres. Claro, se mantenía en forma y con el virus T en su cuerpo, se veía un poco más joven de lo normal.

Jannet siempre temblaba al verlo, en una mezcla confusa de excitación y de ver a una figura de autoridad. Era un hombre bastante interesante.

-Sr. Wesker, lamento informarle que la Srita. Redfield acaba de salir urgentemente.

-¿Sabes a dónde se dirige?

-Al hogar temporal de las chicas Burton.

-Entiendo, gracias Jannet. - Wesker le guiñó el ojo antes de ponerse los lentes y caminar a su vehículo. Se apresuró sin hacer uso de su súper velocidad, las personas no estaban acostumbradas aún a alguien como él, la gente está tan acostumbrada a la normalidad que algo ajeno a ella los asusta.

En 1998, Albert Wesker trabajaba como doble agente, fingía ser un empleado fiel para Umbrella pero en realidad, harto de los planes de Spencer y del retorcido plan de los niños Wesker, decidió ponerle fin a eso. No estaba dispuesto a seguir su vida como un experimento más, así que en el incidente de la mansión, recopiló información, sobre todo las evidencias de un posible traidor, pero no contaba con el ser "asesinado" por Lisa Trevor, la niña que fue usada como experimento en esa mansión. Algo pasó en su muerte que no esperaba, se había inyectado por accidente el virus T, y con el virus progenitor, volvió a la vida, saliendo a tiempo y ocultándose de los mercenarios de Umbrella que lo buscaban al no encontrar el cadáver.

Rescató a la familia Burton, otro cruel experimento del viejo Spencer, las niñas Poly y Moira eran víctimas de un plan tan siniestro como los niños del proyecto W. Se volvió una especie de padrino protector para ellas, llevándolas a Canadá lejos de las garras del tirano Barry Burton.

A su regreso para poner en evidencia a Umbrella, se encontró con el caos, Raccoon City infestada de monstruos, buscó alguna señal de los antiguos miembros del equipo Bravo o Alpha, Rebecca Chambers estaba en una misión con otros S.T.A.R.S. y se le hizo sospechoso. Chris Redfield, su mejor soldado estaba rumbo a Europa, Jill Valentine se supone iba en camino, los contactó e iba a ponerse en camino cuando un S.O.S. apareció entre todas las llamadas de emergencia, Jill seguía atrapada en Raccoon y un monstruo al que le llamaron Némesis, la perseguía, como programado para aniquilar a los sobrevivientes. Fue a buscarla en el helicóptero a la ubicación que mandó un sobreviviente: Carlos Oliveira.

La experta en cerraduras le explicó la situación. Se encontraron con Chris en París, y para el aviador fue una sorpresa ver a Albert vivo, el virólogo le explicó su plan y Chris inmediatamente aceptó en colaborar con él. Pese a tener muchas diferencias, admiraba al hombre. Estaban planeando un asalto, cuando una mala noticia llegó, la hermana menor de Chris, la mesera del bar de Joey, acababa de ser capturada por Umbrella al buscarlo.

Un policía novato, sobreviviente de Raccoon City, Leon Scott Kennedy, se contactó con ellos, la menor de los Redfield y él estuvieron huyendo del caos de la ciudad, saliendo justo a tiempo, a la par de la destrucción de los laboratorios y de la ciudad, con ellos iba la pequeña hija de William Birkin.

El gobierno se los llevó en custodia, a la niña la llevaron a protección y a Leon le ofrecieron empleo dentro del gobierno a cambio de la seguridad de la niña.

-¿Por qué no la detuviste? - preguntó el ex capitán.

-Yo estaba herido y necesitaba atención - respondió. -Además quería protegerla de lo que sea que planeaba la CIA.

La llamada fue breve pero directa a la información necesaria. Albert Wesker sabía que había instalaciones en Francia, con ayuda de Leon que era un pirata cibernético medio decente, accedieron de nueva cuenta a los servidores de la empresa con su cuenta. Dando con tres posibles ubicaciones, Leon había viajado con ellos a investigar, el senador Benford estaba muy interesado en desenmascarar a la farmacéutica.

Encontraron la ubicación de la pelirroja en la isla Rockford, en donde Chris viajó sólo con los mapas que había obtenido por Wesker y Leon. Se toparon con su antiguo amigo y camarada, Barry, que demostró ser un hombre muy distinto al que los apoyó recién entraron todos a la comisaría de Raccoon.

Y así empezó la campaña antiterrorista, con Wesker como principal personaje gracias a sus habilidades, que se dedicaba al rastreo y eliminación de plantas. Pese a seguir fascinado con la investigación, y seguir intentando descubrir qué más planeaba la Corporación, se dedicó a buscar una posible cura. Fue cuando conoció a Sherry Birkin y a la bola de científicos ineptos que intentaban sacar una cita de su sangre. El virólogo trató al menos de forma no tan tosca a la rubia, disminuyendo la dolorosas pruebas en la niña.

Ya era la cuarta vez que marcaba y lo mandaba a buzón. Sabía que la activista era muy popular, sobre todo con los hombres, cosa que no le gustaba para nada.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, era Claire, ¡al fin le devolvía la llamada!

-Dearheart, demoraste mucho...

 _-Lo sé, discúlpame, Jill me acaba de informar que Chris y Piers están en China._

-Dearheart... Hay algo más. - escuchó la pausa que hizo la pelirroja para escucharle. - parece ser que lo encontraron...

Claire no dijo nada. Wesker alcanzó a percibir gracias a su agudo oído, que la respiración empezaba a agitarse.

- _¿Estás seguro?_

-Completamente, te alcanzo en el hogar de Kathe.

* * *

 _-¡Leon, Leon! ¿¡Estás bien!?_

-Sí, pero las cosas se han puesto feas. Muy feas...

Leon observaba como la gente empezaba a transformarse y comerse entre sí, Helena sólo podía ver con tristeza la escena.

 _-¡Joder!_

-Chris escúchame, hay algo que necesito pedirte, necesito que salves a dos rehenes de una plataforma petrolera. La agente Sherry Birkin y Jake Muller, el hijo de Albert Wesker.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Wesker?_

-Escúchame, hazlo rápidamente por tu hermana. - Leon sabía lo que significaba esto para su compañera, en el pasado se sintió atraído por ella pero por respeto al ex agente de Umbrella, no interfirió más.

- _Entendido, voy para allá._

-Bien, gracias.

 _-Leon, espera, hay algo que tengo que decirte... Ada Wong está muerta._

-Entendido... Sherry y Jake te necesitan.

* * *

-Vas a hacer un orificio en el suelo Claire. - Moira la observaba de reojo desde la cocina.

-Es terrible lo que sucede. - Poly apretaba sus manos en las rodillas, veía la situación de China en el televisor.

La puerta se abrió y Katy apareció seguida por Albert.

La pelirroja giró y fue a abrazarlo. Wesker la recibió con seriedad pero la apretó contra su cuerpo, sabía que lo que había dicho por teléfono la había afectado.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Tengo que ir Dearheart, me necesitan...

-No nos dejaran salir del país, ya viste lo que piensan de Leon, Simmons no nos quita la vista de encima desde que volví del secuestro...

Wesker apretó con incomodidad la mandíbula, la mujer tenía la razón. Los consideraban un peligro y aún no tenía las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que sus sospechas contra Dereck C. Simmons. Desde que el gobierno lo protegía, Simmons no perdía la oportunidad de ponerle el pie en sus investigaciones, sobre todo, el odio del consejero de Seguridad Nacional hacia él era evidente.

* * *

-Te pareces un poco a tu padre.- Chris miraba con atención al muchacho.

-¿Cómo sabes que... ?

-Espera un momento. - Jake interrumpió a Sherry -¿lo conocías?

-Tu padre está vivo Jake.

-Mi padre era Barry Burton.

-Te hicieron creer que era él, yo lo conocía.

-¿Si Mi padre vive, qué pasó con Burton?

-Yo acabé con su vida.

Jake giró confundido a varias direcciones. Sacó su arma y apuntó a Chris, Piers por inercia le apuntó con el rifle mientras Sherry los miraba confundida.

-¿Fuiste tú? Si mi padre no es el, como explicas que mi madre hablara de él.

-Conozco a tu verdadera madre.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa mujer que vi morir no era mi madre?

-Así es.

-Chris... - Piers habló bajo.

-Controla a tu cachorrito.

Chris levantó la mano para que Piers se tranquilizara. -Esto es entre él y yo- Piers bajó su arma -Adelante, dispara, tienes todo el derecho. Maté a quien creías era tu padre, sólo promete que sobrevivirás y salvarás el mundo.

-¿Quién coño te crees para decirme que hacer?

-Jake basta... Baja el arma de una vez. - pidió Sherry.

-¡Tienes tres segundos para bajar la maldita arma antes de que te vuele lo sesos! - gritó Piers

Jake empezaba a sentir la tensión y tenía el dedo sobre el gatillo. Gritó a la par que Chris dijo algo que sorprendió a Piers y a Sherry.

-Tu madre es mi hermana.

Jake miraba atónito al castaño. Miró la herida del roce de bala en el rostro del soldado.

-Ahora hay cosas más importantes que tu y yo. Acabando esto tendrás que dar muchas malditas respuestas.

* * *

 **1998, París**

 _Chris estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento cuando una voz femenina se hizo notar del otro lado de la puerta._

 _-¿A quién busca?_

 _-A la señora de la casa._

 _La clave fue dada, Jill quitó los cerrojos que faltaban dentro de la improvisada guarida. Leon salió al escuchar el movimiento y Albert se levantó de su sitio en el comedor. Chris apareció con una gorra negra y ropa deportiva, detrás de él venía la joven mujer que al igual que su hermano llevaba un pantalón deportivo y una playera de tirantes. La cubría una chaqueta color gris rata, que hacía juego a la ropa. Se veían agotados._

 _Chris soltó una bolsa de plástico en el suelo y Jill se abalanzó a abrazarlo._

 _-¡Carajo! Dos malditas semanas sin noticias de ustedes. Pensé que iba a enloquecer._

 _Jill soltó al hombre y abrazó a Claire, quien se sintió un poco extraña al sentir el abrazo de la compañera de su hermano. La conocía solo de vista y no habían intercambiado palabras hasta ese día._

 _-Claire, ella es Jill Valentine, compañera y sobreviviente de Raccoon City._

 _Claire la saludó afectuosamente. Se separaron un poco y fue cuando pudo ver a Leon acercarse para abrazarla._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó contigo y Sherry? ¿Estás bien de esa herida?_

 _Leon sonrió, pese al infierno que acababa de vivir nuevamente, Claire estaba más preocupada por él y la pequeña Sherry._

 _-Es una historia larga, ella está protegida y a salvo. Yo, sólo vine de apoyo unos días, el gobierno me ha contratado como agente..._

 _-Vaya..._

 _-Un pequeño precio para proteger a Sherry. Albert estará cuidando de ella mientras descubrimos que tanto pasó dentro de ella por el virus G._

 _Claire giró para el comedor, sorprendida. Albert estaba de pie, sólo inclinó la cabeza en signo de respeto y ella hizo lo mismo. No tenía idea de que el antiguo jefe de su hermano viviera. En la comisaría solo encontró entre los cadáveres caminantes a Marvin y Brad._

 _-Se ha puesto feo en Rockford y en la Antártida, Barry apareció..._

 _-¿Estás seguro Chris? Lo vinos muerto... - Jill se dirigió a la mesa y Chris la siguió._

 _Leon y Claire se quedaron en la sala platicando unos breves momentos antes de unirse. Albert Wesker detrás de sus habituales gafas oscuras miraba de reojo a ese par, le desagradaba la cercanía del rubio con su mesera favorita._

 _Después del relato de Claire en su encarcelamiento, se dedicaron a especular sobre el papel real de Barry en Umbrella. Al parecer el hombre tenía otros jefes._

 _Chris sacó algunos informes que obtuvo en su recorrido para el rescate de su hermana menor. Los analizaban en la sala mientras Claire se disponía a preparar la cena previa a que Leon partiera de nueva cuenta a Norteamérica al día siguiente._

 _Estaba haciendo una lasaña y Leon estaba con ella, jugueteando un poco. Wesker miraba un poco irritado desde la mesa, ese policía sólo estaba tonteando con ella. ¿Qué mierda le había visto el gobierno a ese novato? Ahora el flacucho ese le acababa de poner un dedo a la salsa de tomate y le puso una gota en la nariz._

 _Sólo esperaba que tuviera buenos hábitos de higiene y se lavara las manos después de ir al baño y antes de cocinar o no probaría esa cosa por más preparación que le diera Claire. La pelirroja se limpió pero sin darse cuenta se había alcanzado a embarrar en la mejilla un poco de la salsa. El novato se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para quitarle el resto._

 _Suficiente, Wesker se levantó del comedor aún hablando de los efectos del virus en Barry y se dirigió a la cocina para coger un vaso. Claire y Leon giraron a verlo y el científico se colocó justo detrás de la pelirroja para tomar el vaso limpio del fregadero._

 _La cercanía del capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. hizo a la pelirroja sentir la piel de gallina. Le recordaba un poco a la época en la que lo atendía en las vacaciones de verano en el bar de Joey._

 _Wesker sonrió y se fue del lugar._

 _-¿Soy yo o le gustas? - preguntó Leon en voz baja._

 _Wesker sonrió complacido desde la mesa mientras se servía agua fresca del jarrón. Aún no se enteraba nadie de que su oído se había agudizado._

 _-Ni idea. - Respondió la muchacha mientras servía la última capa de la mezcla y la metía al horno precalentado._

 _La muchacha y el policía salieron al balcón mientras esperaban la cocción de los alimentos. Wesker miraba y leía unos documentos sin dejar de escuchar lo que hablaban esos dos, realmente nada relevante, Claire contaba como un muchacho menor que ella había muerto confesándole estar enamorado de ella, el tal Leon le contaba de la confesión de la espía Ada antes de morir._

 _La cena quedó lista y todos se sentaron a comer. Pese a ser pasta precocida y escasos de algunos ingredientes. Era lo más decente que habían probado en mucho tiempo, era como tener una cena gourmet dadas las circunstancias. Albert de alguna forma consiguió una botella de vino, de una marca no tan cara, pero al menos era un vino decente, acostumbrado a otras bebidas era lo mejor que podrían tener de momento._

 _Después de la cena y un rato de charla general sobre los futuros pasos, todos se despidieron para dormir un poco._

 _Claire no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, por lo general siempre caía rendida al tocar el colchón, pero desde que volvió de Rockford no podía pegar el ojo con facilidad. Sólo había dos habitaciones, a ella le tocó compartir con Jill, Chris y Leon en la otra y Wesker se quedaba en la sala._

 _Le habían ofrecido una cama al hombre pero él se negó, ya que al contar con las habilidades nuevas, y estarse acostumbrando, prefería cuidar de los habitantes._

 _Claire se sentó en la cama fastidiada y vio la puerta abrirse lentamente. Tomó su pistola por inercia cuando vio el rostro de Wesker asomado en la puerta._

 _-¿Sigues sin poder dormir?_

 _La pregunta la sacó de balance. ¿Acaso en sus nuevas habilidades estaba el leer la mente?_

 _-Llevas tres horas dando vueltas en la cama Dearheart. - dijo el hombre de pie en el marco. Seguía vestido._

 _-¿Cómo sabes eso?_

 _-Te puedo escuchar..._

 _Claire se quedó callada. Wesker estaba desarrollando un oído impresionante, de repente volvió a su cabeza la imagen de la cocina y se puso colorada al recordar lo que había dicho Leon. Seguramente los había escuchado._

 _-También puedo escuchar cómo se acelera tu respiración y tus latidos en aumento, ¿de qué fechoría te acordaste?_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que Jill seguía dormida. Se puso de pie y Wesker la tomó de la mano para ir a la sala. Ese gesto le extrañó por completo a la joven._

 _Wesker había visto de reojo la pijama improvisada de la mujer e intentó no imaginarla sin ella. Una playera de tirantes azul, y un short beige, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación._

 _La condujo a la sala y le ofreció asiento mientras le servía un poco de agua._

 _-Ahora sí dime qué te atormenta._

 _-¿Empezando con tu comportamiento? - bromeó Claire mientras veía a Wesker sonreír, era extraño verlo así. - Sólo no puedo evitar pensar en los experimentos de los Ashford en inocentes..._

 _-Va a ser horrible lo que diré querida, pero los experimentos de Alexia son fascinantes, pero no deja de ser macabro... hacer lo que ella en su propio padre, y en ese muchacho._

 _Claire asintió sin decir nada. Sabía que Wesker estaba intrigado como científico en la sangre de Alexia y sobre todo para prevenir un futuro caos. Haciendo un mundo más fuerte e inmune contra las armas de Umbrella, todo un nuevo mundo._

 _-Tal vez debería volver a intentar dormir._

 _-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí? - al hombre se le salió con pensar la idea que tenía, así que velozmente se corrigió. - Si tienes pesadillas te puedo cuidar de que no vayas a despertar a Valentine._

 _La muchacha se sonrojó un poco, no esperaba esa reacción de Albert. Por alguna extraña razón su mente le decía que esa no era una buena idea pero por muy descabellado que era, accedió._

 _El ex policía movió la cobija ofreciéndole que se recostara y ella se metió en el fondo del sofá cama, eso le causó ternura. Wesker se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello._

 _Si alguien hubiese salido en ese momento, la imagen recordaría a un padre cuidando a su hija._

 _Wesker poco a poco cayó dormida, Albert se levantó con cuidado y se desabotonó un poco la camisa y se fue a otro sillón. Se sentó y recargó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y esperó a que le diera el sueño._

 _A veces meditaba los sonidos nuevos que percibía: la gente en la calle, los gatos en los tejados, el ligero ronquido de Jill, Chris murmurando cosas dormido, Leon rascándose la barbilla, el aroma de manzana que despedía el cabello de Claire, los olores se intensificaban, aún se percibía el vino que se empezaba a avinagrar en las copas que no se habían lavado, la lasaña en el ambiente, pero estaba más concentrado en el aroma a manzana y el olor dulzón que despedía el cuerpo de Claire._

 _Notó los latidos que se aceleraban a la par que la respiración de la chica. Abrió los ojos y se sentó a su lado, la chica empezó a moverse con brusquedad y se sentó de golpe asustada._

 _-Shhhh tranquila, no pasa nada. - Le susurró el hombre mientras le acariciaba el brazo._

 _Claire giró a verlo y lo abrazó por inercia._

 _Wesker se sorprendió de la acción de la chica, la miró el rostro y ella hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron así varios segundos entre la oscuridad de la sala. Claire se había percatado de que Wesker aún tenía las gafas oscuras puestas. Intrigada del porque, acercó sus manos lentamente, le tocó la mejilla y al ver que no impedía el contacto, sintió que era una aprobación y le quitó los lentes. Wesker cerró los ojos por breves segundos, como si una luz lo lastimara, pero después los empezó a abrir con un ligero pestañeo._

 _Claire miró con asombro y admiración que los ojos de Wesker recordaban a los de un felino, las pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus ojos eran azules como los recordaba, pero al rededor tenía una coloración roja, tal vez como consecuencia del virus en su cuerpo. La vista del hombre se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad._

 _Wesker sintió los latidos de la joven acelerarse, sentía su pulso, escuchaba su corazón. Era una estupidez lo que estaba pensando en hacer pero ya estaba llegando al punto de no retorno. Desde que la conoció, quedó maravillado con su belleza y personalidad._

 _-Dearheart, pareces ansiosa..._

 _-¿Por qué me llamas Dearheart?_

 _-Porque posees el corazón que más deseo._

 _Así que era verdad. Él estaba "enamorado" de ella. Las sospechas de Leon eran ciertas._

 _Wesker dejó de mirarla, dejó que todo se fuera por la borda. La besó sin permiso, y la menor respondió con la misma pasión._

 _La recostó al inicio con suavidad mientras se quitaba la camisa, pero la chica Redfield se quitó con impaciencia la blusa, mostrando que no llevaba sostén. Al verla así, la habitual tranquilidad de Albert se fue al demonio, se quitó la camisa usando sus poderes sobrenaturales, sorprendiendo a la joven y empezó a morderla en los labios de forma brusca._

 _Claire no era una novata en el ámbito sexual. Pero ese detalle es algo que prefería que los demás ignoraran, a excepción del ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S._

 _De todos modos, en Francia ya no era delito meterse con un hombre mayor. Tenía un año más que lo que se establecía la ley en ese país._

 _Wesker sonreía con la destreza que mostraba la chica, no era la más experimentada pero al menos se veía con la seguridad y pasión necesaria. La tomó de las manos, colocándolas junto a su cabeza, sosteniéndolas para que no se moviera y empezar a besarla del cuello a los senos. Claire respiraba agitada, evitando hacer mucho ruido, la casa era muy silenciosa y no quería tener a su hermano queriéndolos asesinar._

 _Wesker dio un ligero mordisco que hizo a Claire dar un respingo. Wesker se detuvo y se separó de ella, mientras la observaba cubrirse la boca como una niña que acababa de romper un jarrón._

 _-Nadie te escuchó querida, pero deberías ser más cuidadosa - le metió la mano en el short y la ropa interior empezando a meterle dos dedos - de ahora en adelante._

 _Claire empezó a respirar de forma agitada, Wesker sabía que a ese paso, la chiquilla iba a empezar a hacer ruido, así que con la otra mano libre le cubrió la boca mientras la chica se retorcía de placer._

 _La miraba complacido, sacó la mano del interior de la chica del cabello de fuego. La chica lo miraba con impaciencia._

 _-Si pudiera adivinar lo que estás pensando Dearheart, sería que me apresure._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza. -Quiero ahora yo hacer algo._

 _Invirtió posiciones con el rubio. El hombre aún traía los pantalones puestos, así que con una mano empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y tomó la mano libre del rubio, empezando a introducir los dedos en su boca. Lamiéndolos._

 _-Eres una niña muy mala, si tu querido hermano te conociera realmente..._

 _Ella sonrió satisfecha. Wesker le ayudó a deshacerse de los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando totalmente desnudo. Detuvo a la mujer y la tomó en brazos hacia la mesa, sentándola en la orilla._

 _-Siempre hay que aprovechar lo que hay Dearheart. - dijo Wesker con voz ronca e introduciéndose en ella de golpe. Claire se tuvo que morder la palma de la mano para no gritar._

 _Ver el rostro de Claire le hizo perder la cabeza. Empezó a moverse con velocidad, estaba experimentando las sensaciones al mil, eras más receptivo gracias al virus y adoraba la sensación del cuerpo de Claire chocando contra él. La volvió a cargar y siguió tomándola en la pared, en el sofá, cambiando de posiciones, mientras Claire, gozaba y como buena alumna accedía a lo que Wesker hacia con ella._

 _Claire estaba por llegar al orgasmo y lo sabía, sentía los cambios de ella, eso lo excitó más. Estuvo a punto de salir de ella pero lo detuvo._

 _-No lo hagas. - alcanzó a decir aún agitada la motociclista - hazlo sin medirte por favor._

 _Wesker sabía que si usaba toda su nueva capacidad, podría lastimarla, pero los ojos de súplica de su querida Claire le hicieron aceptar._

 _-Si te llega a doler, házmelo saber. - la volvió a besar mientras aceleraba a como era realmente su límite._

 _Claire sabía lo que eran embestidas fuertes pero nunca imaginó que al estar con Wesker sabría lo que era sentir velocidad y placer a tope. Se dejó ir en un gemido ahogado por los labios del hombre, quien al sentir las contracciones de la chica. Hizo lo mismo sin dejar de detenerse, pero bajando el ritmo._

 _En la mañana, Claire se vistió antes que despertaran todos. Albert se levantó al escucharla e hizo lo mismo, se acercó a ella abrazándola antes de que empezaran a preparar el desayuno. Poco a poco salieron los demás compañeros para desayunar y despedirse de Leon._

 _El rubio abrazó a la mujer y le dijo al oído: -Para la próxima evita quejarte tanto o los va a descubrir tu hermano._

 _Claire y Wesker se quedaron hechos piedra. Leon le besó la mejilla y le susurró: "su secreto está a salvo conmigo"._

 _Le dio un apretón de manos a Wesker y salió._

 _Wesker y Claire aún se miraban con sorpresa. Nadie se imaginaría que ese día marcó el inicio de la vida de Jake Muller, de la furia de Chris contra su nuevo cuñado y una serie de eventos desafortunados._

* * *

Chris y Jake estaban sentados en el departamento de este. Habían quedado de usar la vivienda del capitán de la B.S.A.A. para el encuentro entre todos. El mercenario observaba las fotografías que adornaban las paredes, en una de ellas observó a la hermana del hombre, una linda mujer pelirroja, con ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora. Estaba abrazando a Chris por la espalda, se encontraba de pie junto a su hermano en su pastel de cumpleaños.

-Ese día Claire supo que iba a tener un niño.

-No entiendo, esa mujer se ve muy joven, debió tenerme siendo una niña...

-Eso no es del todo cierto Jake. - le indicó que tomara asiento mientras sacaba una carpeta con los informes médicos de su hermana.

-Tu madre fue sobreviviente de dos apocalipsis y un secuestro. En uno no le fue tan bien y no regresó limpia, en su cuerpo había rastros de un virus peligroso llamado Verónica. Tu padre había sobrevivido gracias al virus T. Debo decir que enterarme de que iba a ser tío de una niña de diecinueve años y de un hombre de treinta y ocho en 1998, no me hizo nada de gracia. Tu crecimiento fue algo acelerado... En ese entonces tu padre se dedicó a investigar qué estaba sucediendo contigo, tu metabolismo era rápido... Más de lo normal... Crecías con velocidad y eso nos alarmó a todos.

Jake miraba las fotografías y los estudios, las ecografías.

-Naciste a los seis meses, un seis de abril de 1999. Casi te perdemos a ti y a mi hermana, pero tu padre logró evitarlo, usó lo que pudo de sus influencias como agente del gobierno para que los mejores médicos y científicos, con él incluido los cuidaran. Fue cuando...

Chris apretó los puños e hizo una pausa. Jake dejó de ver la fotografía de él de bebé y miró a su "tío".

-Fui robado por Barry...

-Tu madre estaba en terapia intensiva, había perdido mucha sangre, Albert no se separaba de su lado cuando Barry atacó el lugar. Llevándote.

-¡¿Y por qué no me buscaron?! - era el primer reclamo que hacía el joven con molestia - ¿tantos años y no pudieron dar conmigo?

-Claro que lo hicieron, tu padre no descansó en buscarte por muchos años. Claire se unió a TerraSave para buscarte con más facilidad entre los niños que han sido afectados por el bioterrorismo, incluso en lugares en donde Burton dejó una masacre. Albert te buscó sin parar, hasta que... Secuestraron a tu madre.

Jake abrió los ojos y miró de nueva cuenta otra foto de Claire en la sala.

-Hace tiempo, un loco científico con hambre de poder, llamado Ozwell Spencer fue de los fundadores de la empresa que creo todo este desastre, Umbrella, después de la destrucción de la ciudad, Spencer trató de hacer parecer el desastre como una conspiración del Gobierno contratando abogados y falsos testigos. Esto ayudó a Umbrella a seguir operando durante cinco años más. Después de ese tiempo, Wesker traicionó a Spencer entregando documentos secretos al Gobierno de Estados Unidos. Luego selló el fin de Spencer testificando en su contra. Después, el Gobierno cerró Umbrella y la desmanteló por completo. Desde el fin de Umbrella, no se había vuelto a saber de Spencer. Era perseguido mundialmente. En los años posteriores, Spencer permaneció en la clandestinidad asegurándose de no tener contacto con el mundo exterior; sin embargo, los años lo fueron debilitando y el Spencer recio y arrogante que una vez fue se desvaneció paulatinamente, reduciéndolo a un anciano postrado para siempre en una silla de ruedas y conectado de modo permanente a un electrocardiógrafo. Sin embargo, sus días de fuga tuvieron un violento final cuando a Wesker, quien había ido personalmente a visitarlo, le reveló que su plan consistía en crear una nueva raza de humanos superiores utilizando el virus Progenitor, quedando él como un dios entre los hombres; también revela que de los numerosos niños Wesker, con potenciales ilimitados mediante el uso del virus Progenitor, fue el único que sobrevivió; sin embargo, toda la investigación se perdió con Raccoon City. Luego de esta oscura revelación, Wesker iba a entregarlo a la policía cuando Burton llegó y se enfrentaron en una lucha terrible, asesinó a Spencer atravesándole el cuerpo con su mano. Para cuando Jill y yo llegamos, yacía muerto junto a Wesker y Barry, en un intento desesperado por acabar con él, Jill se lanzó contra el cayendo al mar, tu padre se lanzó para buscarlos, nunca los encontramos. Hasta tiempo después que tuve que salvar a Jill y asesinar a Barry Burton.

-¿De qué va todo ese cuento de ese viejo?

-Al parecer tu padre no fue el único sobreviviente de ese proyecto, otra mujer sobrevivió y trabajó para ese hombre. Ella fue la que secuestró a tu madre en su trabajo, la llevó a una isla por Europa, y tu madre fue víctima de otro experimento. Al intentar escapar del lugar, fue gravemente herida al caer al mar.

Jake miraba las fotografías de los brazaletes y leyó brevemente de qué iban los experimentos y la ficha del rescate de Claire. Su padre había comandado la búsqueda, ella estuvo grave varios meses hasta que volvieron a la isla a liberar a la hija biológica de Burton, Moira, que fue sujeto de experimentación al igual que su madre. No lo podía creer.

-Simmons se encargó de limitar las investigaciones de tus padres y manteniéndolos al margen teniendo a tu madre en una situación similar a la de Sherry Birkin, tu padre tuvo que reducir la búsqueda de ti para cuidarla de los médicos que sólo la veían como una fuente de muestras del virus. Simmons fue cómplice de tu secuestro y hoy descubrimos que con la ayuda de Carla Radamés detuvieron tu crecimiento acelerado. Ahora eres como tu padre nuevamente.

-Ni siquiera sé si me parezco a él. - Jake miraba las fotografías de sus padres aún confundido. Leía como su padre dirigía desde su aislamiento con su madre su propia búsqueda.

-Lo eres Jake, Sherry te describe como una persona cínica, malhumorada y ambiciosa. Algo idéntico a tu padre. - Chris sonrió de lado, Jake notó que no le caía del todo bien -pero decidiste ganar cincuenta dólares y una moto con la muestra de tu sangre. Nobleza de tu madre.

-Aún tengo muchas preguntas, aunque ahora entiendo más... Ellos no se olvidaron de mi. - Jake recordó la anécdota de Sherry sobre Leon y Claire, así que su madre era esa clase de mujer...

-Leon ayudó a tu madre en tu búsqueda usando sus contactos, supongo que tu "padrino" quiere más a tu madre de lo que aparenta. Cuando supo quien eras, me contactó para sacarlos de la plataforma petrolera.

El timbre sonó y Chris se levantó para abrir la puerta. Jake miró a un hombre rubio, de unos cincuenta años, entrar con gafas oscuras, seguido de una mujer pelirroja, cabello corto y ojos azules.

El mercenario se puso de pie y la pareja lo miró. Jake sabía que la mujer que lo crío era buena, pero no podía imaginarse el dolor de esa mujer que lo miraba con fijeza.

Claire no se atrevía a hablar, Albert se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de la activista y con su seriedad habitual habló.

-Hola Jake.

-Padre...

 **Fin**


End file.
